Goodbye is not Forever
by Rowen Inc
Summary: Goodbye is always forever for the Ronin Warriors...Or is it?


Goodbye is not Forever.  
  
"Earth to Rowen.Rowen Hashiba come in please." Kento said as he waved a hand in front of Rowen's face. "Man I'm worried, this is weird even for Rowen." Kento said in concern as he distractedly ran a hand through his thick dark gray hair.  
  
"He's been thinking a lot about Clara lately," Cye said as Rowen continued to stare off into space. "he's afraid of what will happen if Clara uses her powers to revive Ryo. You wouldn't be able to get him to admit it though, he's always been like that, I only know because it's constantly been on Clara's mind."  
  
"And it's obvious to everyone but Clara that he's deeply in love with her, but he'd never admit it." Kayla sighed as she made her bed for the night.  
  
"In his mind he's trying to protect himself by refusing to admit he's in love, but he shouldn't hide his feelings from her." Sage said sadly as he watched his friend stare off into space.  
  
Later that night, Clara had been having a bad dream where she saw her friends being tortured and she couldn't do anything to save them. "Wildfire I have to find wildfire.Tiakall take me to Ryo. The search ends tonight."  
  
Slowly Tiakall dragged Clara through the mountainous ash terrain until she came to a volcano that was much larger than the others and stopped. As she probed the area with her mind, she could sense the young man who was sleeping within the monstrous volcano and knew what she had to do. "Awaken Warrior of Wildfire." She whispered solemnly as a cry pierced the air.  
  
"CLARA NO!!!" Rowen screamed as he felt her release her energy, but it was already too late. As quickly as he could, he ran to her side and held her in his arms as lava spewed forth from the volcano behind them. "Clara why.why did you do it?" he cried as he felt her body slowly turn into stone.  
  
"Because the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few." Clara whispered softly as she gently reached forward and brushed Rowen's hair away from his face. "Rowen I have no regrets I want you to know that. I also wanted you to know that." here she trailed off as the rest of her body turned to stone and Rowen began to sob until his body shook.  
  
How will I start tomorrow without you here?  
Who's heart will guide me while all the answers disappear?  
Is it too late, are you too far gone to stay?  
Best friends forever, should never have to go away!  
  
"Clara no.don't leave me.I love you." he whispered softly as he held her body close to his own.  
  
What will I do? You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through?  
  
"She's gone." Cye whispered sadly as the tears streamed down his face. "She's really gone."  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
"Clara why did you do it?" Sage whispered as he fought the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
I'd cry you an ocean if you'd sail on home again  
Waves of emotion will carry you, I know they can  
Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north!  
  
"Clara why'd you leave?" Kento whispered sadly "I was just starting to like you."  
  
Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry!  
  
"I can't believe she did this for me." Ryo whispered softly as he looked down at his hands in disbelief.  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
"Clara why'd you go and leave me all alone? Now I have no one to talk to." Kayla whispered softly as the tears fell softly down her face.  
  
I hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's not a thing that I would not endure.  
  
"CLARA I LOVE YOU!!" Rowen screamed as he hugged her body closer to his own. "DO YOU HEAR ME? I LOVE YOU!!"  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way!  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me...  
  
The others could only look on in shock and disbelief as Rowen sobbed and mourned the loss of his love.  
  
It took them awhile, but eventually everyone fell asleep, it had been a long hard day and everyone was exhausted. Soon night turned into day and when the morning came, they were in for a big surprise. For Clara's body had been stolen by none other than Chaos himself. Everyone took the news hard, but Rowen took it especially hard. For days he refused to eat as the others tried to console him but nothing seemed to work, finally Kayla had had enough.  
  
"Rowen I know you miss Clara but you've got to move on." Kayla said compassionately as she sat down beside him and put her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"I can't there's nothing left for me now.only death can ease my pain." He said in a hollow broken voice.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!!" Kayla screamed as she slapped him hard across the face. "Not when you have so much to live for. Instead you just sit here wasting away and I know that's not what Clara wants for you now."  
  
"Your friend speaks the truth Strata, that is not what Clara wants for you." Immediately, Rowen turned around to see Anubis standing there patiently with his arms crossed over each other.  
  
"Anubis I'm so happy to see you we've all missed you." Rowen said as he hugged his old friend, "But why are you here?"  
  
"To help you of course." Anubis said as he looked into Rowen's eyes. "I know how much you miss her, Rowen, but simply giving up will not bring her back. Do you truly want to bring her back?"  
  
"I would give my life to bring her back." Rowen said firmly as he clenched his fist. "But she is gone forever.nothing I can do would bring her back."  
  
"That is where you are wrong," Anubis said as the others came closer. "there is a way to bring her soul back to this realm. Remember Rowen.goodbye is not forever and farewell is not the end."  
  
If Only Tears Could Bring You Back to Me - Performed by: Midnight Sons 


End file.
